


The Duel

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: You can blame this one on Steel. Somehow we ended up talking aboutsuper-soakers, and this plot bunny from hell was born.  So see, it's all hisfault! ;-)





	The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. He should have said no, but when

his lover looked at him with those loving sapphire eyes almost begging him

to say yes, well, he just didn't have the heart to say no. God help him, he

should have said no because, not only was this insane, but it was absolutely

absurd. He had never been in this kind of position, nor did he like to tell his inventive

lover no, but it didn't mean he wouldn't complain and loudly.

 

"Vin, this is completely ridiculous. Can’t we just go in now?"

 

"No. Now quit yer complainin’ and let's get on with this. You remember what

I told you?"

 

"Yes, but I don’t want to shoot you, not like this. Could we not just go in

and make love?" The Southerner’s voice was low and sultry.

 

"You agreed. I figured you’d like it done this way instead. You are a

gentleman, after all."

 

"Oh, all right. Ten paces, then turn and fire. The one to hit his mark gets

to choose the bedroom activity for a week."

 

Vin Tanner, sharpshooter for Team 7, grinned evilly. He had gotten this idea

from that weekend the Team had spent training with the latest weapons,

though they had had paint balls in them as ammunition. It had been a 

fun weekend, but what his lover Ezra Standish didn’t know was that 

the weapons they now, held had a special ingredient in them.

 

He had had to do some fast talking to get his lover outside, totally nude,

for a duel with the guns. It was worth it to see Ezra’s body caressed by the

full moon's light. It was almost like a lover’s embrace, the way the light

sought him out, causing every muscle to be defined in the sweet light. It

was mesmerizing to see the silver light play across muscles as they rippled

in movement. He was envious of the silvery light even touching what was his, but

that would change in a few moments.

 

"Okay, Ezra, count of ten. Ready?" His Texas accent was husky with want and

desire.

 

"Oh, yes." He was more than ready. Watching the Texan walking around with

nothing on, and the man in the moon enhancing his beauty even more, it was

enough to make him jealous. All he wanted to do was lay the Texan on the ground and make sweet love to him until neither of them could move, much less be out

here doing this ridiculous test.

 

They were standing back-to-back and bare ass-to-bare ass, 

causing both men to groan at the feel. Ezra couldn’t help it, really, 

he couldn’t. He reached behind him, touching and caressing the 

sharpshooter’s ass with one hand, causing Vin to push into his caress.

 

"Oh God, Ez," was Vin’s breathless moan as he pulled away. If he wasn’t

careful, he wouldn’t get to play this game and do what he wanted to do to

Ezra out here, near this lake with the silvery moonbeams bathing their

straining bodies in it's loving light. 

 

"Let’s get started, Ez." Vin grinned at his lover's moan

as he started to count down.

 

"ONE." The lovers each took a step.

 

"TWO." Another step.

 

"THREE." Another step.

 

"FOUR." Another step.

 

"FIVE." Another step.

 

God, he needed a drink. Hell, he must’ve been drunk to get talked into this.

He took another step.

 

"SIX."

 

He was the ATF’s top undercover agent for Pete's sake. He took another step.

 

"SEVEN."

 

That’s it, he should turn around and start shooting. It would serve the man

right. He took another step.

 

"EIGHT."

 

He sighed as he took another step because he knew that wasn‘t how a

gentleman treats a duel.

 

"NINE."

 

He was nothing if not a gentleman. He would fire and win. Simple as that. He

took the last step.

 

"TEN."

 

Both men turned and fired, both hitting their marks. Ezra looked down at his

chest seeing a thick, dark liquid dripping down his chest. He gaped at the

sight and looked up at his lover just in time to be hit again. He should

have known something was up when he suggested super-soakers for weapons.

When he was hit again with the sticky liquid, he started to return fire until Vin

was just as covered as he was. When they were both out of ammunition, Vin

tackled Ezra back onto the pile of leaves behind him.

 

Their bodies rubbed together sensually with the slick liquid friction

causing the sharpshooter to almost lose control, but that couldn’t happen

yet. He still had plans in mind and intended for them to be carried out.

 

Vin pulled back, looking down at his lover covered in the sweet syrup, and

groaned . His lover was awash in moonlight with the multi-colored leaves

behind him. He looked like a wood nymph, and the Texan felt a strong

possessiveness sweep over him, hardening his cock even more. He knew Ezra

was waiting for him to make the next move, and his gambler didn’t have long

to wait.

 

He leaned down, licking the sweet syrup down Ezra's chest and leaving a

blazing trail of fire in his wake. He lapped at Ezra’s cock, tasting his

lover’s come mingled with the sweet syrup. Vin sucked on the head until it

was clean, then wrapped his tongue around the sweetest confection he had

tasted in a long time. When he had the Southerner panting and begging him to

make love to him, he released his lover’s cock, sliding up the sweet, syrupy

body and claiming Ezra’s mouth in a possessive, mind-blowing kiss. Their

cocks rubbed together causing them both to start panting, but that wasn’t

enough for Ezra anymore. He needed to feel his lover inside him, possessing

him to the fullest extent.

 

"I need you, Vin, now. I need to feel you claim me, heart and soul."

 

One last hard kiss before Vin pulled back far enough and long enough to make

sure Ezra was prepared for him. Ezra whimpered as he felt Vin push into him,

which turned to a moan of pleasure as Vin started to move within him.

 

"God, Viiiin, please...."

 

"What, love? What do you need?"

 

"More...harder… faster. I’m so close." Ezra’s head thrashed back and forth

in ecstasy. He had never felt this alive. Naked, out in the wilderness with

a lake just behind him…. He would never doubt his lover’s games, ever again.

 

Vin complied with the request as felt himself near the edge of the pleasure

that waited for him. He had Ezra’s cock in his hand, pumping it as fast as

he was pumping Ezra’s ass, till he had them both coming. Vin collapsed on top of

Ezra trying to catch his breath, but Ezra’s breath returned to normal first.

Ezra put his arms under his lover’s head and knees, he picked Vin up and

carried him into the lake so they could wash themselves off before resting.

After washing everything off, Vin carried Ezra to their tent. Laying him

down gently, his worried sapphire gaze caught and held his lover’s emerald

one.

 

"Did you enjoy yerself? I know it was a shock but…"

 

Ezra covered Vin’s lips with his fingers and said. "My love, that was one of your

better ideas."

 

He snuggled Vin’s naked body down into his sleeping bag so they could keep

each other warm. 'Yeah right, Standish. Let's be honest here.' He didn’t

want to lose contact with his soul mate.

 

"Besides, Vin, who would have ever thought chocolate syrup could be so

pleasurable and so tasty at the same time." He gave his lover a wicked smile

before closing his eyes. They lay snuggled in each other’s embrace for the

rest of the night.

 

Fini


End file.
